The present disclosure relates to blind hole locating and drilling systems, devices, and methods.
A blind hole can be defined as a hole that is hidden by a material covering the hole. For example, a top or upper-layer material may lie over and hide a blind hole located in a bottom or lower-layer material. To precisely drill through the top material and into the blind hole, the blind hole in the bottom or lower-layer material must first be located. Various devices exist to assist in locating such blind holes.
Existing blind hole locating devices typically have multiple plates, arms, jaws, or legs arranged above and below the top and bottom materials. This sandwich configuration requires multiple parts to be moved and realigned. The thickness of materials and the location of blind hole(s) relative to an edge of the materials affects the accuracy and precision of such devices. If the materials are too thick, such devices cannot be used at all because it is impossible to create a gap to slide them under. Existing devices are therefore time consuming, imprecise, and impractical for use with a variety of material sizes.
Improved blind hole locating systems, devices, and methods are accordingly needed.